Conceal
by PinkyLoveGirl005
Summary: 'Don't Get Too Close'He warned her.'But Sasuke-Kun i want to help you'She said concerned,'I said don't'He yelled.SasuSaku/NaruHina and other Couples.
1. Chapter 1

6 years ago…

it was a good day in Tokyo city , people chatting happily children running with there friend like there is no tomorrow boys playing football , basketball all of them happy but could this happiness last forever nobody of these people know.

Two boy walked .one of this two was talking stupidly and the other has a vain bopped in his head from .

'' I'm telling you teme you should have seen his face win we won the game '' a blond boy has a a blue eyes .

'' naruto how many times your telling me this, would you shut your mouth for once '' said a boy with a raven hair .

'' ok ok don't be such a bastard about it because you didn't – '' naruto was about to continue when a voice from the back made him stop.

''sasuke , naruto wait up '' said the boy turned around to face the person who called them .

'' shikamaru '' naruto said .

'' what happened to you guys didn't I tell you to wait for me after the school '' shika said as he glared at them while he put his both hands in his knees and panted .

'' we were but the dobe in here wanted to go and eat ramen '' sasuke said as he pointed at naruto . naruto glared at sasuke about what he said then he looked at shika who was glaring at him naruto laughed nervously while rubbed his head.

'' wow naruto didn't you eat 2 trays of food in the cafeteria '' shika said .

'' point at that hinata had also offered her lunch to him '' sasuke said as a matter of fact**.**

'' it not my fault that my stomach always say to me ' naruto I'm so hungry' huh '' sasuke and shika looked at naruto as he had another head.

Sasuke signed deeply '' anyways are we going or not ''

'' OKEY'' naruto yelled happily that most of the people stopped walking and looked and naruto and said 'weirdo'.

'' remind me another time why he is your bestfriend '' shika said to sasuke as he pointed at naruto . sasuke signed and hit naruto head .

'' owwch why did you do that teme ''

'' hn ''.

...

After the ramen and of course naruto didn't sit there and eat 1 bawl but instead he ated 6 bawls of ramen .

Sasuke and shikamaru didn't anything of there bawl they just sit there watching naruto with a shocked eyes.

…...

two weeks later….

Sasuke was walking in the street hand in his packet going to store , his mother told him to bring some items and food ,signed as he walked.

' why do I always do the womanly thing why doesn't itachi do it ' he entered the store , he took out the list of the things.

…

After he got all the things and all after all this 'I have to check this is the one that my mother wants' .

' womens '.

…...

sasuke's pov…

I was walking home and the bags in my hand , but the thing that make shiver and have fear ran out my span is that the light of my house was all off , I still remember before I got out the the store the light was on , could they be sleep ? no I don't think so because it 7:30 and my family doesn't usually sleep at this time they usually sleep at 11 , 11:30 , and it not could be my birthday because they know I hate surprises .

' that weird ' I thought , I begon to walk , maybe it one of there prank , I know my mother she would always do this , and even itachi I still remember what he did to me when I was coming from the cinema with my friend , he and his friend and mom dad did all this ' let scare sasuke thing '.

But now I come to think of it ,I suddenly felt a pain in my head that I droped the bags in my hands and fell on my knees, ' w-what is rhis it like my head will explode ' , but then what I saw it made me think all this prank thing that my family was doing to me all a lie , because I saw my mother dead her body all covered In blood the same to my father .

I groaned in pain , it like what I saw was a virsion, it took all my courage to stand again on foot .

'' no way this is happening '' I ran to my house and opened the door with all the force I got , when I finally was inside ,I didn't know what made me stop maybe because of the fear ,no this could not be it .

When I looked to the side ,from corner of my eye I swear I saw something pass in front of me , now I think I'm afraid because I took a step backward .

T B C ….. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey There I'm Back ,Sorry I Took So Long To Update ,But What Ur Gonna Say U Know College Studying and more studying .UGH XP.**

**Anyway since I have been not updating ,I'v been studying my stories and I realised it should be fixed ,So this story once was [I'll remove your pain] now it named "CONCEAL" , OH don't worry you'll understand it once it finish.**

**Ok to the secand chapter , here we go .**

**ENGOY::::**

**''Talking''**

**_'Thinking'_**

* * *

Chapter 2…

_Breath ….breath damn it_ ;That what I keept telling myself but no matter what how many breath I took the fear aroud me doesn't go away .

There's only one thing I have to do ; Run away ,No no no I shoke my head ;What am saying my family could be in danger and iam just going to run away , What kind of a man was i.

I took a breath one last time and began to walk forward , At evey step I take I felt more like a Scardely cat , I smirked at the word that what I used to call that DOBE when I first met him , I shoke my head again trying to focus on what happening aroud me.

I walked down the hall that was between Itachi's room and the Livingroom , Just when I turned to the corner I noticed the Kitchen door was open I walked to open it but a second thought made me stop again .

_' What if that thife or killer was in there waiting for him to come in .What if-'_

I shoke my head the third time , In spite of me being scared and that he hate to admit it he have to open the door maybe he could grape some knife or something to protect him .

Slowly opening the door ; He winked at creek the door made ._' This is like being in a movie and main character has to go through the hard scenes to kill the killer or whatever it is '_ Sasuke sighed and slowly yet carefully walked inside , He began to inspect every corner , When he was releafed that no one was there ,He passed the kitchen touble which he noticed there still food in it he raised an eyebrow at that 'Weird' ; When he got near the counter near the he opened the first drower but didn't find any sourse of something sharp all that was there is spoons and forks and then he opened the second drower .

_' Aha found it '_ Sasuke graped theknife but he noticed it was too small , He sighed '_ this is ridicules '_ then returned it and graped a bigger one 'Hmmm this one should work ' he closed the drower and headed to the door , Once he was near the door he stopped and checked to see if there was anyone in the hallway . When he saw there was nobody he walked out of the door and walked down the hall , It was so dark he could barley see anything but he could the light of their garden lighten the hall a little bit , he resumed walking again , he when he come to a room on hes left he opened the door and duked hes head inside to see if there was anyone , It was his fther office and entred it and hes father office Telephone has the red light go On/Of he asamed that hes father had a message , H e decided to go and check it just when he was about to open the the Phone to listen to the message , A rather loud crash was sounded outside the hall .

Sasuke turned hes head quickly that he was sure that he heard hes neck crack .

_' What was that '_, alright now he really began to freak out , Some part of him told him to go and check what was that sound and the other part just told him to stay in his place because maybe that was the killer searching for him, Sasuke gulbed _' Searching for me why would some kileer search for me I never hurt anybody in my life , will except that kid in his school Gaara '_, Him and Gaara never liked each other from the Beginning , Will of course who would like a spoiled weirdo who only talks about Sand this and Sand that god he even studying it and not to mention his two super weirdo siblings Kankuro and Temari , Kankuro is a super physco who a carry Puppet with him wherever he goes , Heck he even talk to it like the Puppet listen to him and there was one time when he said to owr History teacher the his Puppet wanted to take a piss and the looked at him like he was some kind of allien and Temari that girl even weirder she carry a BIG FAN with her , Did you hear that a Fuching big fan and she always s get in the fight with the peaple that dares yo touch her fan m I mean c'mon it just a fan they didn't touch her ass or anythign , I mean seriosly if touching her fan would let her explode if someone began to seduce her what would she do , She even had this tiny crush on me since 10th grade .

Ok enough with the Sabaku weirdo's and let see what was that sound , I walked to the door and opened it slowly I looked out the hall to see if anyone was there to my luck there was nobody .

I slipped out the door and began to walk slowly , My fear that was long gone began to rise up my chest that I could feel my heart would stop at any rate now , Suddenly a shift of light had me look to my right side and noticed it was the Garden door closed , Maybe that was the killer or the thife gone outside , Yush now that was my chance to know who that person be .

I suddenly walked forward just when I was about near the door a suuden hand graped his ankle , Sasuke yelped at the feeling he turned aroud ready to stab whoever dared to touch him .

But the sight in front of him let him lower his raised hand and drop the knife .

'' No Way '' Sasuke couldn't what his eyes saw , His brother his belover brother was laying on his stomach bathing in his own blood . No this not happening .

'' S-sasuke '' His brother stuttered , He took a deep breath trying not to let the tears fall .

'' Itachi-nii'' Sasuke slowly dropped to hes knees and pulled his brother in his arm , He didn't care if he his own shirt was in state of extreme blood of Itachi .

'' What Happened , who did this to you? '' Sasuke all but whispered because this was the only way to show Itachi that he was no about to break down , Sasuke held Itachi even tighter running his hand through the blood-sucked hair of his brother .

'' I-I don't know w-who , but S-sasuke you have t-to g-get away or h-he will g-get you t-too'' Itachi all but stuttered .

''Shhhhh don't talk you'll hurt yourself even more '' Sasuke couldn't help it that one singel tear slipped from his right eye.

Itachi chuckled '' Funny that w-what i used t-to tell y-you''Itachi all but smiled at his brother , Sasuke eyes widen when he saw that Itachi's eyes began to close ,''No d-don't close y-your eyes '' Sasuke all but sobbed ''p-please don't close your e-eyes '' tears begen to run like a Waterfall down his face ,'' Haven't you p-promised me to help m-me b-becoma l-like you and t-that y-you would play w-with and t-that you wouldn't leave me no matter what '' Sasuke began to sob even harder that it became hard to talk.

'' Sorry Sasuke maybe next time o-or-''Itachi coughed out blood ,Sasuke wiped the blood with the back of his sleeves,Sasuke eyes widen when Itachi brought his two finger and poked Sasuke's fore like he always do head ''o-or their will b-be n-no next t-time'' Itachi smiled that kind smile before he closed he eyes .

Sasuke stared at the livless face of his brother face the smile still painted on his face ,''No your kidding right Itachi there no way that you'll die and leave me alone ,C'mon open you eyes p-please'' Sasuke bured his face in the crock of Itachi's neck with a silent yet broken'' pleace don't die , I nead You don't leave me ''

Sasuke cryed and cryed until he felt there will be no tears at all , Itachi was dead his beloved brother was dead .

Just then a memories of his brother smiling face and kind word began to flood his mind .

_' Nii-san are you going to help me with my homework '._

_' Will of course that be my pleasure ' ._

_' Nii-san c'mon help me with this I want to learn how to use shuriken just like you '._

_' Sorry Sasuke maybe next time '._

'' You've always said 'next time next time' but now there will be no next right Aniki'' Sasuke hugged Itachi even tighter before placing a kiss in his forehead when he puller back he let his lips remain in Itachi's forehead while crying and gritting his teeth.

Sasuke pulled back and layed his brother in the ground , brushing his bangs away from his angelic face the smile still remain in his lips .

He kissed his forehead one last time before saying .

'' Rest in Peace ''.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door of the garden and let the fresh air hit his pale face ,He let his eyes wonder before letting his eyes rest on the room near the small waterfall they had in the garden .

He plucked up the courage and walked until he was in front of the door , he raised his hand until his palm touched the knob of the door , He twisted it slowly before opening the door to face a pure darkness , The only light the lighten the room was the moon light that shon from the window .

He densely walked inside and closed the door behind him , Looking aroud the room until his eyes landed on two bodies on the floor , His eyes eiden again.

_'No no no no not you two , please '._

'' Father ,Mother '' just when he was about to take a step forward a cloaked figure stepped in view , From what Sasuke can see this clock figure wore all black there was nothing visible that Sasuke can see only his orange mask the has swirl all aroud it .

'' Hello Sasuke , Long time no see '' his voice was so deep that it sent shiver Sasuke's spin .

_' He know me '_ Sasuke stared at him confussed .

'' You Know me '' He asked .

'' Will of course Sasuke I know you or should I call you 'Second' '' He said the word _' Second '_ like it was venom in his mouth.

'' W-who are you? , I don't know you ?, and why did you kill my family? '' Sasuke began could feel his eyes burn again , He was going to cry again .

The figure laughed a dark laugh before calming down ,'' So I think you don't know anything or the the power that hidden within you'' He smirked at Sasuke's dumb face .

'' W-what are you talking about ?'' Sasuke really didn't get what he was talking about .

'' Will will it seems you didn't tell your son , ha Fugaku ? '' Sasuke eyes narrowed in anger when he saw that bastard press his dirty foot to his father face like he was some kind of dirty trash.

'' DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY FATHER LIKE THAT YOU FREAK '' Sasuke rashed at him with him full speed , Just when he got near and brought his fist back to punch him he disappeared from in front of him and uppred behind him and graped his throat from behind and lefted him up .

Sasuke gasped in pain as he was lefted up in the air and began to strunggle , Kicking his legs in every direction so that freak could let him go.

'' My my aren't you moody now ,ha? '' He said and smirked when he pressed harder againest the the slim neck of the twelve years old boy.

Sasuke screamed in pain , He felt the fingers digging in hes own flesh , Was he going to die , will of course his going to die there was nobody here to protect him or save him.

Just then am Image of his brother appered in his mind , He felt the back of his eye's burn .

That right his brother was always there to protect him , Was always there beside him were ever he felt sad about his father not acknowledging him as his son .

_' Aniki ….. I'm sorry , even after all this time I'm still weak ' ._

He groaned again at the pain in his neck .

'' Now then I shell complete my mission '' and he windthrow his hand and ripped Sasuke shirt off.

_'W-what is he trying to do ? '_

'' What are you doing , let me go '' Sasuke brought his hand behind him to to grape the hand of the man arguing him to release him.

'' Don't worry Sasuke this will only hurt a bit ?'' he said and suddenly he pressed his thump and pointer finger to the small of his back side , pressing harding and then some weird black kanjii's began to upper in his back .

Sasuke screamed and screamed in pain , he throw his head back as more pain begab to burn his hole body , He tried to move his hand but it seemed stuck to hid side .

'' S-STOP IT , IT HURT , WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME ?'' Sasuke all but screamed .

'' Releasing your power of course'' When the clocked figure finished he dropped Sasuke roughly to the floor .

Sasuke groaned as began to set up .

'' When the time comes I want to fight you , Second '' and with that he disappeared in the night air .

Sasuke tried to set up but he couldn't he felt as all the energy in his body has been sipped out of him .

And with that he fainted.

* * *

_PAIN._

_PAIN._

_PAIN._

_PAIN_ was everyehere it like he was in a room where they sipping you energy out of you.

_' Am I alive '_ that the first thought that come to his mind.

Ha then noticed something that instead of the hard floor that he faited into ; He was in sleeping in a soft and warm bed.

He began to open his eye's then closed them again as the light hit him , then opened them again to fighting the sorness in his body as he set up .

'' I see you finally woke up '' a female voice sounded to his left , He turned to the said voice to see a woman with a blond hair pulled down in a two buns, Her eye's was the color of a honey and she has the biggest breast that Sasuke ever seen .

Sasuke jaw drobbed at that .

_' Che , Womens '._

'' Who are you ? '' He asked her , His voice was so dry and sore .

Wait ,Now why would his voice sound like that if he passed only for two hours.

'' I'm Tsunade , The doctor that took care of you '' She give a sweet smile to Sasuke , '' Now Sasuke do you remmeber what happened to you before you fainted '' . She asked her face suddenly turned serious.

Sasuke turned his head to the side , he remmered how his brther died in his arm or the bloody sight of his parent dropping to the floor , He brought he hand to side and touch the mark on the small of his back , He winced once he touched it .

'' Don't touch , It didn't heal yet '' she stood up and graped his hand .

'' Where am I ?'' He asked pulling his hand from her .

'' Are you sure you want to know ? '' she asked concerned .

Sasuke raised an eyebrow '' Is it that bad ?''

'' No of course not '' she smiled again then crossed her arm over her chest , Sasuke saw that looked away quikly blushing madly ,'' Your in konoha academy outside the world '' She looked at Sasuke who looked at her like she had suddenly crown two heads.

'' HUH? ''

'' You've been awakned by your power , You're the second person ''She said looking at him.

'' Ok I'v been hearing this 'Second' more lately ,what going on ?''

'' Sasuke , This academy held the student who has a spcial power m and there this team that name ' ROOKIE 9' who is powerfull even better than any student in here, and your one of them ,That why your named 'Second ''' When she finished explaining she looked at sasuke , Who looked down at his lab''

'' Sasu-''

''What happened to my family was not a dream right ?'' Sasuke asked while still looking down .

Tsunade looked at him with sorrow ,'' I'm afraid not , that guys awakned your power by putting that Kanji in your back ''

'' Why '' Asked almpst breaking down .

Tsunade sighed '' Everything happens for a reason Sasuke , You'll Get used to it soon''.

'' Why am I even here'' Sasuke asked hes face turned to the one of the faces the Tsunade didn't like , She sit at the bedside and places her hand in Sasuke cheek strocking ,'' Because your special Sasuke from the day you were born.'' Sasuke looked at her with sad eye's , She smiled at him .

'' How long have I been sleeping ?''

Sasuke asked removing his face from Tsunsde gentil hand.

'' You'v been in coma for three day's''

Sasuke looked at her shocked m Tsunade smiled then stood up and walked to the window ,''If you want to thank me don't bother ,I'm not the who found you '' she turned to him smiling .

''Then who ?''

'' Uzumaki Naruto ''

Sasuke eye's widen at the name , No it couldn't be maybe not him maybe some alse .

Just then Some slammed the door open .

'' I told I want to see him , hes been out in coma for three days and-SASUKE-TEME YOUR AWAKE ''

Yes nobody but the loud mouth Usuratonckachi .

Naruto rushed to his bed side and tukled him into hug ,'' God I was so worried about you don't do that to me teme you got it '' Naruto grinned holding him even tighter .

''Ok ok I get it , Now can you please let me go , My back hurting again and it all thanks to you'' Naruto laughed then let Sasuke go .

''Ha Tsunadebaa-chan how could you not allow any visiters in here , I'v been my shit out out there-OWWW''Naruto graped his head in pain '' What was that for ?''

''How calling me a Baa-chan , How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Baa-chan''Tsunade Graped his ear in anger .

'' Sorry kinda used to it-oww''Naruto grouned in pain again as Tsuande pulled harder at her ear ''you that hurt Baa-ch-I mean Tsunade-sama'' Naruto quickly corrected himself before he dig his own grave .

'' Anyway did you finished you training '' Tsunade asked Naruto while letting go og his ear.

''What training, you call the Perverted old man a teacher , all he does is all day is writing his stupid book and flirting with girl or fuck them '' Naruto said while rubbing his sore ear.

''Why you-''Tsunade cut of by Sasuke.

''Wait what do you mean training , Naruto are you one of the Special student in here ''

Naruto grinned his fox king grin ''I'm more than that ,I'm one of the ''ROOKIE9''and i'm the 'First'''Naruto finished while graping his chin and nodding .

''Anyway Sasuke Naruto being a 'First ' Doesn't mean hes high ranking than you it just a 'Nickname' to address you guys'' Tsunade said while Sasuke nodded.

''Hey why did you tell him that I wanted to tease him you know ''Naruto said looking annoyed at Tsunade for ruining his chance to tease Sasuke about the ranking.

''Yeah yeah now c'mon Sasuke need some rest '' Tsunade said while pushing the still annoyed Blonde out the door .

Before Tsunade could close the door ,'' OH and Sasuke your Sensei will come tommorow to began train so that you can use your power and control it ''and when she was about to close the door again ''Oh and don't mind him if hes lste because hes always like that ''Sasuke stared blankly at the door before blinking few times , He broped down on the bed resting his hand under hid head while looking of to the side , Glaring at the window .

A flash of his family come to his mind .

_' I will kill you whoever you are , I'll kill you '._

* * *

**6 YEARS LATER …..**

Looking at the sea always made him feel relived inside , The water going back and forth by the power of the wind , hearing the horns of the cars passing in the street , the chatting of the peaple ,The gils passing seeing him leaning on his motorcycle he could even hear what they say wile giggling _'God hes so hot ' 'I know right hes so cute''I wish I had a boyfriend just like hes beauty'_ Griting his teeth at their comment he was a guy for heaven sake not a girl to call him _''HOT/BEAUTY/CUTE''_. the screaming of the children playing arounfd that all made him feel alive inside .

It was like his family never dead , It was like they still here with him .

But to Sasuke who was now 18 years old that was all a dream to him , Ever since hi family death he never get closer to people and he even distaned himself from people around him.

His peace and quit was interrupted by hes annoying Cell-Phone .

He fisted it out of his back pocket to see to Caller-ID, Just by seeing it he snorted .

'' What Usuratonkachi''

'' DON'T CALL ME THAT TEME''Sasuke has to pull his BlackBerry away from his ear so his ears can't hurt.

'' Hn '' Repailed with his famous word .

'' Anyway were Going On a Mission meet us at the bridge in 1 hour'' Once the blonde finished he hang up and put his phone in his pocket again and pulled his leather jacket switching the engine ,He hopped on and drove at the fastest speed.

_' This is just the beginning '_ He smirked.

* * *

**Will thnk u 4 readiign and plz give me ur view if I shoild continue or not .**

**Ur know ur opinino really important 2 me .**

**Ok I'v been writing for 2 hours and I'm tired ''TRIED YAWN''**

**GD ;***


End file.
